Coming Undone
by cordiebear95
Summary: The attack and Explosion on her people left tons dead, and left Hayley clinging for hers and her child's very survival. Can Klaus and Elijah make peace in order to save Hayley, or will Klaus' redemption finally fail. P.S This is just a short story no more the 10 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The earth quaked below Elijah Michelson's feet, as all around turned red with flame, and screams of the fallen wolves of the crescent tribe.

Elijah spun in circles, searching for the one person that held his mind, and his heart. Hayley was no where to be found.

Jackson however was another story, across the lot Elijah saw him lifting a little girl from her dead mother's grasp.

He sped to him, "Where's Hayley?"

"I Don't know last i saw she was with Oliver over by the Trailer" Jackson coughed, as the smoke around them started to grow thicker, "The tank of that bike was filled with wolf bane."

Elijah's head snapped back in the direction of Jackson, "This was no accident, this was planned. Take the child to a safe place then help me search for Hayley."

Jackson nodded, and headed towards a group of his people heading into the hills.

Elijah turned and headed towards the trailer, when he spotted Oliver laying on the ground 2 feet from the tree. Elijah fell to his knees beside him, "Oliver are you okay?"

Oliver coughed and blood came out of his mouth "ahhhhhhhhh..." He let out with a grown.

"Oliver?" Elijah said agian.

"That hurt." He growned.

"Where's Hayley?" Elijah said with a growl.

Oliver turned his head towards the trailer which head been flipped in the blast and now lead on its side.

Elijah searched from his sitting position by Oliver for any sign of Hayley to see if she had been thrown from the blast.

Jackson appeared behind him, "You smell that?"

Elijah nodded, and jumped on top of the trailer, with Jackson right behind him. He bent over and looked through the window, that had now been shattered.

There laying in a heap of rebel, and debree, was Hayley. Trapped beneath a steel beam, that had once supported the roof of the trailer.

Elijah jumped through the broken window and landed with a thud by Hayley's head, but yet she did not flinch.

"Hayley? Hayley!" Elijah said taking her head in his hands and rubbing his hands down her neck to find a pulse.

Hayley's mouth let out a whimper, as Elijah took out his phone to call the only person who could truly help Hayley.

Niklaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Klaus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for what felt like the 5th time in the past ten minutes.

He pulled his phone out to see who had the audacity to continue calling repeatedly, to find his brother's name appearing on the screen, he hit the answer button.

" This better be good Elijah, i am in the middle of something?" Klaus said with a sturn un impressed tone.

"It's Hayley, she's pined down in the trailer and we can't get her out?"

Klaus nearly dropped his phone, at what he was hearing.

"I'm on my way."

Elijah pulled his jacket off, and rolled it into a ball, "Jackson very carefully lift her head off the ground."

Jackson nodded and placed his hands on either side of Hayley's head and lifted it slowly as to not hurt her anymore then she was already hurt.

There was a thud from above, and Elijah looked up to find his brother standing by the broken window.

By the look on his face he was not happy.

Klaus jumped though the hole landing beside Jackson, "What happened?" he said looking down to his brother.

"We don't know one minute everything was fine, the next explosions started happening all over the camp, every tank that housed something in the camp had been replace with ones filled with vervain, and wolvebane." Jackson said, "We tried lifting the beam but its laced with the stuff.

Klaus leaned down next to Hayley, "Little wolf? Can you hear me?"

"She woke up once a few minutes ago, she just said your name and passed back out." Elijah said.

"Have you checked on the baby?" Klaus said trying to manover his way to Hayley's belly.

"yes, the heart beat is there brother but its weak." Elijah stated with a calm voice.

Klaus placed his hands on Hayley's legs as he tried to lift the beam up, only to pull them back, "ahhhhhh."

Elijah's eyes caught his brother's hands, "Klaus?"

Klaus followed his brother's gaze to find him staring at his own hands, covered in blood.

Klaus went into action searching for the cause of the blood, "Brother help me."

Klaus grabbed a few towels that we spread out around Hayley and wrapped them around his hands as Elijah did the same.

Together Klaus and Elijah lifted the beam and throw it to the side of the trailer.

Jackson dropped to his feet beside Hayley and searched for her pulse, to find that it was racing, and as he pulled his hand away he listen to the racing heart of the unborn Hybrid inside her working to repair her fallen mother.

"Those wounds aren't healing Klaus." Elijah said.

"Its the vervain, and wolvebane, its not allowing her to heal." Klaus said leaning down.

"We have to take her to the hospital." Jackson said.

"No, who ever did this want this to happen. They would be expecting that, and i dont think Hayley could make it that far." Elijah stated.

Klaus took out his phone.

"Who are you calling Niklaus?" Elijah said curiously.

"The only one of us who actually dabbled in child birth, to prepare for this babies arrival." Klaus responded.

"Rebekkah."


End file.
